Commercial rooftop A/C units gained huge popularity and growth in the 1980's. The technology of that time only allowed for a 20 year life span. This will necessitate the replacement of many of the aging, larger commercial rooftop A/C units presently in use in the next decade. This replacement operation can be substantially simplified with the present invention.
Commercial buildings generally have flat roofs upon which the building A/C units are mounted. A continuous curb, or rectangular frame enclosure is mounted on the roof, around a roof opening, so as to form a small dam. The curb is higher than the rooftop water level preventing water in leakage through the roof opening. This curb is integrated into the roofing system and roofing materials of the building, and is custom built for the specific dimensions of the A/C unit to be installed. The A/C unit rests on top of the curb and is mounted to the curb. New A/C units are generally not compatible with the older curbs, and while curb adapters can be designed, built and installed, these add an additional height to the overall unit. This can add additional roof weight, increase the wind loads and destroy the aesthetics of the original layout as most existing units are located out of line of sight or are placed behind visual screening apparatus.
The present invention uses a set of corrugated floor panels that interlock to form a base or floor that has a smooth, planar bottom surface. Since the major manufactures of rooftop A/C units make these units with similar dimensions, the floor panels can be made slightly longer than largest A/C unit's width, so that the base's bottom surface can rest directly on a plethora of differently sized curbs. There will be a minimal amount of cantilever over the existing curbs, but in this way, no curb adapter is necessary, and further, there is no need for various bases in differing lengths as this may be adjusted with the number of interlocking panels.
Such an innovative A/C base as the present invention provides, overcomes the pitfalls of the prior art and is a simple solution that enables the ease of an A/C unit retrofit by any manufacturer atop of any other manufacturer's rooftop curb.